


Five Years Without You

by BadgerDame



Category: Batman (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgerDame/pseuds/BadgerDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years after Jokers death by the hands of Superman. One night when Bruce stumbles on the clown prince of crime again he is over come with dealing with emotions he never knew he had before. *Multichapters to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Seeing you again

It had been five years now since Joker was killed. Five years since Superman changed. Five devastating years where the world went to hell. Nothing would ever be the same as it was, Bruce has learned that. The Justice League has changed and to many people have died. Good friends have died. Enemies have died. All of Gotham knew his identity. He was a wanted man. Public enemy number one now. Still here he was fighting, always fighting against the change of the world. Never giving up, never breaking his one rule as so many others have done. All it took was five years for the world to go the hell. 

Now as he jumped down into the alley drawn by the familiar color jacket. The green hair and pale skin he hadn't seen in five years. The weight of the past five years has hit him harder than anything. Being in the alley wasn't safe. Being out in the open was never safe for him now. Still the man who yet to see him drew him closer. The pale man from a so distant past was mumbling to himself, obviously confused. Holding what look like to be a detonator in his hands. Bruce could hardly breath. Could hardly move. All he wanted to do was move closer. No. His mind must be tricking him. A sick joke. That's how all this started after all as one sick joke. A game that should of only stayed between him and a madman. Millions dead. Lives forever changed for the sake of a joke. Pain, heartache, grief all of it because of one man. 

The man in familiar purple threw the detonator to the ground as Batman took one step closer. It's in your head. He's dead. He's gone. This isn't him. Go home. Still once acid green eyes turned and saw him the world became still. Nothing else mattered. A familiar smile that only one person could ever have appeared. Bruce couldn't help but hold his breath. No. He's dead.

"Batsss! What did you do? You ruined the fun!" The sing-song voice spoke to him and his body tensed. No. It was him. It can't be him. Five years. Five years. He must been going mad. Had to be. No response seemed to annoy the madman. "Darling, I don't want to ask again, what did you do?" The voice sounded sweet with venom laced in. How could he speak though? How could he say anything? This had to be in his mind. Had to be. He's dead. "Bats?" He moved closer to Bruce. His green eyes sizing him up. Looking more confused. 

"You're.." Bruce spoke in barely a whisper. His body tense, his heart aching with a grief he never fully understood before until now. Insane, yes he must be insane. No possible way he wasn't. "I'm what Bats? Deviously handsome?" The mocking tone of the long dead flirting hit his ears.

"You're not here." Bruce finally spoke up more as he closed his eyes to try and make this go away. Did he want it to go away? No. Yes. He wasn't sure. When he opened his eyes again the madman who died so long ago was even closer. Tilting his head, with his trademark grin still plastered on his face. "I'm standing right here." He pointed at himself and tugged his jacket for more emphasis. 

"No." His voice even lower. The numbing pain all back. "You're dead..." Laughter echoed through the alley way. Laughter. That unforgettable laughter. "That's a good one batcakes! Me! Dead?!? Haha Sorry darling but unless I'm mistaken you haven't broke your boring rule about me just yet!" 

Bruce moved in a split moment grabbing his jacket, green eyes just looked at him, laughing still. He was here. Bruce could feel him. Touch him. He was alive. No he's dead. You saw him die. "Joker..." Bruce spoke, his body almost shivering from the complexity of all his emotions. The laughter started to die down. No. Don't stop laughing. Only he laughed that way. Only he. "Laugh.." He spoke again. Everything went silent. Joker was beyond confused. "What did you just say bats?" There was no humor in that voice. Just confusion. "Laugh again..." The voice had a certain desperation Bruce wasn't used to. Joker just stared at him. Seemingly at a loss of words. The demand seemed even more insane to the madman than himself. "Bats? What has gotten into you." "Just laugh Joker." Again that desperation was there. It took what seemed like an eternity but the laughter returned. Even more humor in it than before. "Batsy baby I don't know what's hehe gotten haha into you but hehehahahahe" he could barely speak with how hard he was laughing. It felt right to Bruce, things felt like how they should be. No. It isn't right. He's dead. No. He's not. He's right here, laughing like how it used to be. Bruce didn't realize it but his grip tightened on the jacket as he started to pull him closer. "Darling. Hehe I think you finally lost it!" Joker spoke through the laughter. Bruce realized he probably did. Joker possibly couldn't be there. Superman killed him. Still here he was here, in Batmans grip. Laughing like he used to. Was Bruce insane? He had to think. Had to snap out of this feeling. Bruce felt almost complete right now though. That's insane. "Maybe I have.." He muttered under his breath. If the Joker was alive, despite all possibilities than Bruce needs to be himself. Needs to focus. His eyes dart down to the ground. The detonator. Somethings not right. Finally realization kicks in like instinct, he throws the Joker hard into the wall. With a cracking sound of the jokers body, laughter continues to spill out into the dark alleyway.

"So, Bats now that you seem to be back to normal. Tell me what you did!" Joker was pushing himself up off the ground. "You should be dead." batman snapped and was only met with a grin. Shaking his head, Joker smiled. "I told you Batsy, I'm alive, I don't get why you keep saying I'm dead. Unless you want to finally have a last dance? Though I must say I would of thought it'd be in a more fun place, bodies all around us, buildings burning, you know the perfect romantic date!" All he got in response was a glare. "No. It's impossible. I must be going insane if I'm seeing you. I saw you die." The last part of his sentence was barely audible and Joker was frowning now. Raising a brow he just stared at Batman like he grew another head. "Sweetums, leave the jokes to me." He started to speak. "I keep telling you I haven't kicked the bucket just yet and you keep insisting I have. So inform me Bats why you think I'm dead?" 

Bruce fell silent. He wanted to leave. Leave whatever madness his brain was playing with him. Joker has been dead for five years. Joker is dead and you are going insane. Snap out of it. "Bats?" Still no answer. Ignore him and your mind will make him go away. "Batsy?" He spoke again after another moment. Still Bruce refused to acknowledge him. It was like he was frozen in time. Frozen in thoughts of the past. This wasn't real. Couldn't be real. Why was he losing it now? Why must he be hallucinating the Joker now? Why must he see the past now? He can't lose it! Stop thinking of him! He's dead! He's been dead! No more jokes! No more games! Nothing! Stop seeing him! Make your mind make him go away! He's dead! Dead! Dead!

Bang!

The sound of a gun brought him back to his senses. "Bats what the hell is wrong with you! Are you trying to let someone else other than me kill you!" Joker was now holding a gun and Bruce turned his head to see a man slumped down on the roof, just in time to hear the rifle hit the ground. All doubt was leaving him now. It wasn't his mind. He wasn't insane. No. As impossible as it was. As much as nothing made any sense. 

Jokers alive!

Joker saved him.

How long must he of been standing there silent and not moving? It was enough to make the Joker react the way he did. Made the joker realize that Bruce wasn't going to react in time. Enough to make the Joker of all people have the need to save him. What the hell was happening? Why was Joker here? How could he even be here?

Bang! Another gun was fired. This time barely missing Batman as he moved. More men were now on the roof. All wanting to kill Bruce. All working for superman. He had to get out of there but most of all he had to keep Joker alive. 

"Give yourself up Batman!" They yelled.

"Bats their talking to you?" Jokers voice was teasing but laced with danger. Batman dropped a smoke pelt quickly. He had to get him and Joker to safety. Figure this out latter. Guns were going off all around them, trying to hit their target. Bruce grabbed the jokers arm and next thing he knew a knife was slicing into him, going for the weak spot in his armor. Joker had stabbed him. Damnit. They were in Danger, Joker was in danger. He can't let Joker die. Not again. He had to figure what the hell was going on. He just had to. The hit to the Jokers head was one of the hardest punches Batman could deliver, not enough to kill him but enough to make the madman go limp. He didn't have time, carrying him was the best option. Fighting him and escaping was not.

When they got to the new Batcave, the old one was destroyed by Superman and luckily for the Bat this one hasn't been found yet. Batman laid the joker down on a cot. Staring down at the clown felt so unreal. The Joker was alive. It made Bruce feel uneasy like he was being crushed by the sheer weight of the world. Feeling like his world had changed all over again. Five years. Five years he hadn't been around him. Five years and yet here he was. Yet despite all of it he didn't want it any other way. It terrified him. He shouldn't feel this way. He shouldn't feel like his world was better sense he saw the madman again. This wasn't right. This could never be right. Blue eyes went towards the drying up blood from the gash from his punch earlier. He saved joker, joker saved him. Why did he do it? Why did Joker do it. He should hate him. All of this was because of his joke. Why did he feel almost happy to see him? He wanted to touch the gash, wipe the dry blood away. Wanted to keep proving to himself that all this was real. His hand was reacting to his thoughts as his gloved fingers touched the man of his nightmares, the man who at one point was all his obsession with stoping his murderous rampages, the clowns eyes opened just as he touched the gash. Bruce was frozen by the gaze of Jokers green eyes. A smile started to spread across the pale face. "Darling." The word was sultry and Bruce didn't recoil his touch yet. "You stabbed me..." Bruce finally spoke realizing the pain in his chest, the wound that made his skin sticky from the blood. His thoughts had been so preoccupied with seeing the clown prince of crime again that it hadn't fully registered with him that he was wounded. A chuckle escaped the madman's lips. "That's what I do sweetums." The flirtatious undertones were there, hinting as to more that Bruce couldn't deal with right now. Bruce hadn't even realized the clown moved and placed his hands on top of his own. The thin fingers brushed against the fabric of his gloves. "You do give the best love taps, you know that don't you?" A purr escaped the mad mans lips. Bruce finally came to his senses and pulled his hand away. 

There was still a lingering question that needed answers. Not now, he needed to treat his wound, still that thought was just as nerve wracking doing so Infront of the Joker. "Stay." Bruce said as he was starting to turn away. "Bats I'm not some long lost puppy- wait a minute! Batsy darling! You brought me to your home! Oh maybe I am your new puppy! Can I sleep on your bed!" The Joker had sit up and was looking around the new Batcave in fascination. 

Bruce didn't respond as he just moved to another counter and pulled out his medical supplies. Trying to Ignore the pain from the wound as it was starting to make him feel week from blood loss. This whole situation was making him feel dizzy. None of this could be real. His hands started to grip the counter. Trying to keep himself steady. All of this was to much to handle. "Bat-babe don't tell me a little stab wound is affecting you this bad." When did he move? Why didn't he hear him move. How could he be right behind him leaning towards his ear and he didn't notice a thing. "Bats?" His head was spinning and his knees were weak. "Bats!" When did he almost start to fall? Why couldn't he stay focus? This was so surreal. This was so insane. Thin arms grabbed him and did their best to keep him up. Why did he bother helping him? "Jeez Bats! Do you even realize how heavy you are!" Joker seemed to be struggling to keep him up. This wasn't good. Danger was screaming warning signs in his head. "I'm fine.." His words barely came out. He wasn't fine. A low chuckle came from behind him. "Sure you are bats." The sarcasm was easily noticeable. Was it blood loss that was doing this to him? That's probably possibly it, but it wasn't the main factor. Joker being here and alive was. "You can't be real..." Then everything went black. 

 

Bruce slowly started to gain his consciousness back. The first thing hole noticed was that he felt very stiff. The ground felt freezing. Why was he on the ground? When did he pass out? Why did he pass out? Why could he feel the ground against his skin. He was in his batsuit wasn't he? That's when his eyes snapped open and his body moved up fast, a decision he instantly regretted as pain shot threw him and he gasped out a staggered breath. He used his hands to keep himself sitting up. That's when he fully realized part of his batsuit was off, his cowl was still on though. Blue eyes darted at his chest and the bandages were there around his stab wound. Blood still leaked through but by how it looked it was dry now. How long was he out? Who bandaged him? 

"Oh! You're awake! You know darling your traps in your suit are a lot of fun! First the electricity! Then stun gas! That one made me glad I'm immune hehe but how many traps made me feel like I was the Prince of Puzzles instead of the Clown prince of crime!" His laughter filled the cave.

Bruce winced at the memory of Nygma. Nygma had been dead for three years now. Killed by Superman. Most of Bruce's villains were dead now. Superman felt that it would be better for Gotham if they were killed and Bruce couldn't save him, try as he did. That was a pain that kept coming back when it first started with Jokers death. Failure. Bruce's failures. "That title is up for grabs now..." Bruce said sadly which made the laughter cut of instantly.

"Did Batman just make a joke?" Joker asked seriously. 

Blue eyes didn't look at him. Emotional pain was all he could feel. "He's dead..." Bruce finally broke the silence only for it to be replaced by what seemed to be confused laughter. "That's a good one! Eddie boy dead! Like the hero complex you have would ever let you have one of your villains die! Much to my own disagreement of your one rule. Good one Batsy!" 

"Joker." The seriousness behind his voice made the Joker stop laughing. That wasn't normal. Batman was always serious but the way he spoke, the pain behind it, the obvious heartache, the voice he used when ever Jason was brought up between the two made the situation become more clear to the madman.

"Darling." 

"Why'd you help me?" Bruce cut him off. Not wanting to discuss the past just yet. 

"Which time sweetums, in the alley when you were like a statue? Or when you collapsed? Have to tell you Bats you seriously are heavy!" Joker was back to his teasing voice again. Letting the previous conversation go temporally. 

"Both." Blue eyes finally looked up into green. Joker smiled and placed his hand over his heart. "Couldn't let our game end so soon batcakes. It would be very anticlimactic if you died by someone else or died because I simply got lucky in stabbing you. Now the game you ruined, me nuking us to kingdom come could of been better last dance wouldn't you say? But you had to go and ruin that!" His voice sounded bitter at the end.

Joker already nuked metropolis. That's what got him killed. Wait. Did he just say I ruined that game? But no. I didn't. That's what started all of this hell world he lived in now. That's not right. "What do you mean?" Bruce said more seriously desperate.


	2. To be dead

Chapter 2 To be dead

His bat was being very confusing. More so than usual. This game his bat was playing was unusual and Joker didn't know fully how to make of it. He always enjoyed games with his Batsy but figuring out this one was different from usual. What was going through his darlings head? His bat almost got himself killed by someone else earlier! That's not something the Joker liked at all! They needed each other. Yet here his Bat was acting like he hadn't seen him in ages! What had gotten into him? Was he finally losing it! Now that was funny! His Bat losing it like he wasn't already insane by other people standards himself. No, Bats like him just saw the world for what it really was, one big joke! His Bat always denied it though. Why did he say Eddie boy was dead? Why did he act like himself was dead? That just didn't make much sense. A burst of giggles escaped him. Sense haha! Now that was funny coming from him! When his bat asked him what he meant Joker fell silent.

"Did you hit your head to hard when you blacked out darling?" Joker tilted his head as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"Indulge me for a moment." Batman spoke almost in a begging tone. That was not normal. Why was his darling Bat acting like this. With a grin he leaned closer to the man laying on the ground. "Anything for you sweetums. All you ever have to do is ask! I'd burn the whole world down for you darling bat." He smiled and his bat grimaced.

Shooting up on his heels the Joker walked to the chair near the bat computer and plopped down and spun in the seat giggling. Stopping to look at his best friend as he was slowly rising to his feet. "For some strange reason you have it in your head that I'm dead right?" Silence was his answer so he clapped his hands on his knees and continued. "You're acting like Eddies dead as well, that is confusing me Batsy and you rarely confuse me, so indulge me first as to why you think that?" Silence again. Joker waited and sighed. Partially annoyed now. "You know bats, you always were bad at conversation! Hehe anyways fine to answer you question. Wait a minute is that my card I see! Oh Bats that's so sweet! I could show you my collection of your batarangs some day!"

"Joker." His voice was stern. 

 

Green eyes met blue and he just smiled. "Fine, see bats, I don't understand what you did, how you ruined the fun! First we were gazing at each other lovingly in metropolis as I was about to pull the biggest joke yet on your friend." The word friend sounded bitter. "Then I'm in an alley and you're acting like you hadn't seen me in ages! So indulge me darling, what did you do?" 

Batman was silent. He seemed like he was in shock. Watching his bat silently he could see the grinds turning in that adorable head of his. "It can't be possible..." His bat muttered under his breath. Then in an instant his eyes went wide and almost looked empty. That was a look Joker hadn't seen since he killed the little birdy. Making him focus more on his bat, his smile faltering for a bit. "You're not him..." That confused him. "Dear darling Bats, you have lost your mind." Joker giggled. "No. You're not my Joker..." That made him stop laughing a moment. Sticking to the word 'my'. Then he grinned even more than what any normal person could do. 

"Did you just say 'my' as in 'your' Joker? Bats! I knew you thought of me that way! I think this is a great step in our relationship! Soon we can even go on dinners, then the movies, maybe even kill people together! Hehehahahahe!"

 

"Joker please shut up and listen." Joker stopped and tilts his head. Green eyes filled with awe and amusement. "Did you just say please?" That was not like his bat at all, though he'd be lying to himself if he didn't find it cute. "Joker your... My... My Joker is dead... You aren't him.. I don't know how this is possible but you're him but you're aren't..."

"Bat babe you realize how crazy you sound don't you?" Joker purred out the words. Yup, his Bat had lost his mind. 

"The blast never went off did it?" 

"Because you did something and ruined the fun!" Joker interrupted.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Why else would I of been in the alley? Hmmm Bats?"

"No what I mean is I never stopped you. Not here anyways. You won and then..." His voice trailed off sounding broken. Joker was completely serious now. There was something missing. He thought back. How his bat had acted seeing him. "I died?" He spoke it like a question but it came more as matter of fact. "Yes..." His bat said as he was starting to put his chest part of his suit back on. "Not you exactly, but my Joker." It was easy to read the hurt in his bats voice. The thought made him giggle then turn into full blown laughter. Batman! His Batman was grieving over him! Now that's hilarious! That's comedy gold! His Bat couldn't even deny it! Deny how much he truly meant to him! How much he enjoyed their game! This was to rich! The best joke ever!

"Don't." His bat spoke but the Joker couldn't help but continue to laugh. "Bats you really do care! It's just way to funny!" Batman just stared at him in silence. Not ever admitting his feelings like usual. That didn't matter though. No. They both knew the truth and it was one of the best feelings the Joker ever felt. It changed the game. Until reality struck. His laughing dying down in a split second. A crack against the joke. A drowning feeling. It wasn't really his Bat grieving over him. No. It was another version of him. That stung. That broke. The joke was on him. Having Batman grieve for him was supposed to be funny, but now it wasn't. It wasn't his Batman and that made him feel empty. Now he just wanted to leave. Wanted to go back to his world, to his Bat, to continue their dance. This Bat wasn't as much fun because even if he was grieving for the Joker it wasn't him he was grieving for.

"It's been all well in good Batman but I must bid you ado." His usual affection for the Dark Knight gone from his voice. This wasn't his Bats. The clown only had affection for one brooding Bat after all. He jumped on his heels and started walking. Not exactly knowing where the exit was but he was sure he could find it. The sinking feeling of a broken joke was to much. A feeling he didn't want to think about. 

"Joker. Stop." He wasn't listening. This wasn't his Bats so why should he? This wasn't his dance partner. Not really. His dance with his Bat needed to continue. Batsy must be worried sick over him. Leaving during one of the best dance was very rude after all. Not like it was his fault. He'd have to make it up to his darling. Maybe kill the Commissioner? Murder a bunch of kids? Kill another Robin? Blow up half of Gotham? Get him an ice cream? Throw him a party? Many options. After all he owed his little bat an apology for leaving the dance floor.

His arm was grabbed firmly. That irritated him. Not feeling the usual butterfly's when Bats would touch him. "Don't ruin the jacket! It's expensive!"

"Joker, if you leave you'll die. It's that simple." Batman sounded desperate, a chuckle did escape the clown. His annoyed mood drifting away for a moment. "Oh, dear Batman. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? After all I did have to save you twice now. Don't worry about lil old me."

Trying to pull his arm free, only earned him being pulled back and slung around so fast that it made him dizzy for a moment. The hands moved from his arm and grabbed the collars of his jacket lifting him up off the ground. As fond of this position he always seemed to find himself in with his bat only irritated him now. "What did I say about the jacket-"

"Joker. You. Will. Die. Out. There." His words were spoken slowly.

It was amusing but also making the clown prince of crime annoyed.

"Not your concern. After all Batman." Refusing to go to his usual nicknames with this Bat. 

The hard wall hitting his back, knocked the breath out of him. Cutting off his words completely. Though slight butterfly's were there and so he laughed. Even if this wasn't his darling, he sure was quick to violence like his bat.

"Heheh, I'll give you this you do know how to flirt like my darling Bat."

His blue eyes stayed focused on him. The flash of desperation was clear as day. The pain of a man who was desperately trying to hold to something he already lost. Broken but the fire of a new desire was there. It was cute. His Bat never had that look before and it made him curious. Made him want to flay his mind and peek at the contents like sneaking a look at presents. Would his Bat be like this if he died? Have that same new look that fascinated him so much? That's a thought! 

"Well Bats." His fascination bringing back his spark with this new Bats. "Your history of uh keeping me alive isn't a great score hehehahahahe!"

"Don't." The force of another slam to his back only caused more laughter.

"Yup! Doing a great job at it!" 

"If you die how do you think your Batman would feel?" That made the Joker shut up instantly and look dead into those blue orbs.

"If you just never came back."

Joker was silent. Deadly serious now.

"How would he feel if you two never." Pause "Continued your dance." The choice of words were obviously chosen to make the Joker fully pay attention without reverting back to his joking personality. It was working.

"If you leave, go out into the city, your Batman will never see his dance partner again." This Bat was Good. Knowing the right words to make the Jokers heart sting. 

"I'll find a way to send you home but you have to stay, unless." He put him down. "You don't care about him as much as you say you do. That you'd leave him alone in the world with no dance partner. No more fun, no more games, then by all means leave, I'll even let you out of the cave since you wouldn't figure it out yourself." Green eyes stayed fixated on him, letting go, he took a step back and turned around to walk to the computer chair and sat down. Leaving the words in the air. Knowing full well the affect they would cause. The way he played with the Jokers mind were obvious. The words were perfectly chosen. Being the Joker card in the deck himself for once. 

Joker was frozen in place. The reality wasn't a friendly feeling. His Bats alone. No. He couldn't do that to his darling. Leave him alone in a world where it would eat away at him. No one ever understanding him the way he did. The dance completed each other. This Bat seemed to have realized that, something his bat denied but this moment proved it more. What his sweetums would be like if he did never return. 

"I'll stay."


End file.
